A Long Wait, A Long Week
by dreamorreality
Summary: SamJack... of course just a Drabble. I've been writing too much and this is it for a while. Have fun.


AN: I've been writing too much lately... anyway here's another Sam/Jack fic. Have fun... feedback plz.

* * *

Everyone could see it, they hadn't been alone for weeks now and they could see it in their eyes. As they sit across from one another at the briefing table their thoughts slowly went away from the person talking. They would smile to each other across the table than they look back over at the general, hoping he doesn't notice.

The latest mission had gone on much longer than first anticipated. The planet they had gone to study had been over run by a goa'uld that they despised. The four of them had been trapped in a one room cell for two weeks before the Tok'ra spy had gotten word out about their capture. They had repaid one of their depts. By saving their butts and taking out the mother ship with goa'uld that they had been caught with.

All four members of the team had taken a shower and gotten checked out by Dr. Fraiser before entering the room, Jack regretted entering it once he realized how long it was going to be. It had already been three hours since he had entered, their meeting had five minute brakes for rests... that Jack had insisted on. Daniel had the most to talk about, they had been on a planet with lots of his 'stuff' on it.

Daniel is rambling off a few things than looks over at his best friend. He stops in mid-sentence and studies Jack's face. Hammond notices but doesn't say a word, he could tell even Daniel needed some time to think. Right now Jack is off in his own world... Daniel can see that, he can see that Jack is more... just more.

"General Hammond?"

Daniel looks up from Jacks face and looks into the General's eyes, hoping to get the message to him without having to say much. Jack comes out of his stupor and notices the look going between the two.

"I'll just put the information in my report."

Hammond nods and smiles as Jack could be seen almost cheering out loud, Sam almost doing the same, Teal'c seeming a little relaxed and Daniel looking as if he's lost.

"Okay Dr. Jackson."

Jack perked up a little more as did Sam. Hammond could see his number one team was down, tired, bored and just down right suffocated. He had seen the need to get outside, he saw it in their eyes the second they had walked through the 'gate and had what was left of their packs taken away.

"Take the week off. Dismissed."

Daniel runs out the door, followed by Teal'c. They both knew where the two Air Force officers were heading for the week, they knew without even asking.

As Jack sat waiting for his partner he held a beer in his hand. As the sound of a car entered his driveway he stands up and walks to the door. Sam is on top of him the second he had stepped out the door.

"Hey hey... we got a week."

Sam laughs and rolls her eyes, Jack picks her up walking through the door and kicking it shut with his feet.

"Can't wait Jack."

He set her on the couch and she pulls off his shirt as he slowly unbuttons hers. He is already hard, she can feel it pushing out of his pants. She kisses him and pulls her pants off, throwing Jack off her as she does so. He stands up straight and pulls off his own pants.

"Now... Jack... please."

Jack laughs at her than kneels in front of her in submission. They were begging for it, each had been ready for the last week or so.

"Jack!"

First... it was Sam, she got there soon and yelled making the whole house vibrate. Jack jumps on top of her the second she went limb and was ready to get rid of his hard on. Underneath the two of them the couch creaked and groaned. Had someone been outside walking by they would have heard Jack's yell for his love.

"You done?"

Jack is breathing onto Sam's shoulder, all his weight lying on her body. She has her eyes closed now hoping not to think to hard about the man that is half asleep on top of her.

"For now."

He mumbles a few minutes later... it takes Sam a while to remember her question, as she does this Jack slowly sits up at the empty foot of the couch. She gets up, giving Jack a very long kiss before heading off to the shower for the first, but not last, time that week. He watches her walk away... naked as the day she was born, a smile crosses his face as he gets up to follow her. He was ready for the week and could tell she was too. -Ks


End file.
